kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikko
"A king who fears his power is destined to be overthrown by it. I am not afraid of my darkness, I'M GOING TO RULE IT!"—Nikko Nikko '''is one of the protagonists of Heartbeat resonance. Nikko, like Hikari, is a part of an order of keyblade wielders ,called the "Daffodils", which resides inside the world tree Yggdrasil. She is also a part of a group called "king trinity" which she formed with her friends, Hikari and Haretsu. Appearance Nikko is a slim, average height girl with dark blue hair, with three hair strands, one white and one yellow on the front and a white one on the back, at the length of a bit under her shoulders, Pale-light skin and silver eyes. Nikko's outfit consists a deep blue top with azure straps, silver decorations and a zipper running across the middle. She has an deep azure skirt which looks like it was diagonally torn. Her belt is brown leather with a golden crown shaped buckle and a few chains on the side. Nikko also wears shoulder plates, blue sneakers, and dark silver knee-high socks Personality Nikko is usually a sweet, cheerful girl who constantly tries (and often succeeds) to lift up the mood of her friends. Nikko also shows many "girly" traits such as getting emotional during some romantic scenes and a weak spot for cute things. Nikko has also shown to get angry quickly, especially when she catches her friends slacking of when they are supposed to be doing something, and often ends up comically beating the two (granting her the title "slavetrader" by Haretsu). Despite that she is usually calms down very quickly. In combat, Nikko often shows a certain degree of pride, referring to herself as a "queen" and looks down on her opponents, a trait she often claims to be a tactic to make enemies loose their cool. She can also be a little protective in battle and takes some pride in her teamwork with her friends. Other traits include being teaseful and a bit flirtatious toward Hikari (often causing him to blush and become uncomfortable), her talent as a dancer, and occasionally, some romantic insecurity, like Hikari (a trait often used by Haretsu against the two) Story (coming soon) Relationships Hikari Nikko and Hikari have been best friends since childhood. Hikari formed the "King Trinity" Together with her and Haretsu. Nikko cares a lot for Hikari and due to that she is often a bit harsh with him, examples can be trying extra hard when dueling with him or beating him for slacking of. When she heard that Hikari has been assigned with his first official journey she insisted to go help him. ). throughout the story of "heartbeat resonance" the two develop deeper, possibly romantic, feelings for each other. Haretsu An extremely close friend of Nikko and a part of "King Trinity". Due to their close friendship, Nikko spent major parts of her childhood in Disney Castle. Haretsu often calls Nikko " slavetrader" as she often gets angry seeing her two friends slacking off and wasting time (earning Haretsu an extra keyblade hit). Despite those little quarrels Nikko is very confident in Haretsu's combat abilities and skills as a spy, often comforting Hikari by saying that Haretsu can handle himself extremely well on his own. Haretsu is also aware of Nikko's and Hikari's feelings and often teases the two about it, causing them to blush and act a bit awkward (this is considered his "trump card" in conversations). AbilitiesCategory:CharactersCategory:KeybladerCategory:Non-Canon CharactersCategory:Females Keyblades As a part of the "Daffodil" order Nikko is a keyblade wielder. Unlike most keyblade wielders, Nikko dual wields two key blades by default. Her keyblades are called "King's Oath" and "King's Reign". Among her friends, Nikko is considered by far the strongest fighter. Her fighting style consists wide, rapid slashes with two keyblades, along with many spinning attacks and acrobatic/ dance like maneuvers, making her versatile and an excellent group fights. Most of Nikko's techniques involve the use of light, darkness, or both. Examples of such techniques can be '''Thronebreaker- a light based combo finisher involving several light pillars of different heights erupting from the ground (in a throne resembling formation). Kingslayer- a darkness based version of the sonic blade. And the Reigas-Arcanum- a light & darkness, dual blade version of Ars-Arcanum. Magic Nikko is also a talented spellcaster. She can use all common spells, and excels in the elements of gravity, darkness, and time. Nikko is known to be the only member of the trio to be able to use Rewind '''(a new time based supportive spell), '''Dark Echo (a new darkness based offensive spell), and Dark hour '''(a new spell involving a single target stop, followed by a dark explosion when it ends) Resonance Nikko is able to use the special "resonance" ability system introduced in "Kingdom Hearts- heartbeat resonance", which allows an enhancement of magic and melee attacks. Due to Nikko's extremely diversed heart, it is harder for her to use the normal resonance techniques (no in-game effects). However, she developed her own unique resonance technique called '''Rhythm. This resonance technique uses Nikko's light and darkness as two separate hearts, together the two " hearts" resonate with each other, creating a beat only Nikko can hear. This resonance technique greatly enhances Nikkos strength and agility as she fights along the beat (as if she is dancing to it). Theme Nikko's theme is "L'Impeto Oscuro" (shared with Hikari) Quotes (Coming soon) Trivia * Nikko seems to be extremely cheerful and positive, despite the intense amount of darkness in her heart * Nikko has a pet black chocobo chick called Kuro ** Kuro is currently the only known chocobo in the KH universe ** Kuro was originally a shadow heartless * Nikko seems to be an exception among "King Trinity" in a variety of ways: she is the only girl, she is the only trio member that doesn't wear green, she is the only trio member who doesn't have a special status (Hikari- gatekeeper, Haretsu- prince), she is the only person among her friends with an unusual hir color, and she is the only default dual wielder * From the three traits (might of the king, wisdom of the king, kindness of the king) Nikko is represented by might, as she is the strongest member of the trio * Nikko never lost in a single spar against her friends ** Nikko admitted once that she puts extra effort when sparring with her friends * Nikko's favorite ice cream flavor is Royalberry